Roses in a Graveyard
by Sargerogue
Summary: The Avengers and friends mourn the lost of a dear friend.


**I don't own Avengers. Marvel does. I'm just playing.**

* * *

Steve looks up from the ground as a hand touches his shoulder. The soldier is in full uniform, his dress uniform. His hat is on and his shoulders squared as he tried not to cry. He looks at the hand and to Natasha next to him. The red head squeezes his shoulder softly reassuring the soldier that everything was going to be okay again. He nods softly and turns his eyes back to the casket in front of him. The casket is open to reveal the face of the deceased. Steve steps forward when it's his turn and takes an autographed trading card from his pocket. He places the card in the pocket of the man's suit before saluting and stepping away.

Natasha stares at the man in the casket. Her eyes are teary as she struggles to remain calm. This man had become very dear to her. He was one of the closest things she had to family. She wishes she could get the man responsible for this, but he's off planet. She wipes the corner of her eye and adjusts her dress before walking forward. She places a black rose under his hand. She knows others will add different roses, but she's the Black Widow after all. She says a few words in Russian before taking her place next to Steve again.

Clint is next. He walks up to the casket with a beer in his hand. He tucks it in next to the man. He places an arrow with Natasha's rose. It was a special arrow for him. He pulls out a picture and tucks it into the suit. "You saved me from a very bad life. You treated me like family. You cared. Thank you for that. I didn't put an arrow in his eye, but I blew one up in his face. Rest in peace." Clint walks back to Natasha's side. She leans over and kisses Clint's cheek and holds his hand comforting him.

Bruce is next up. He may not have known the man well but he was still there for the sake that he had brought them together. Bruce walks forward placing a green colored rose in the man's hand. "Your death was not in vain." He walks back to the lineup and glances at the next person in line.

Thor walks forward with a small keg of Asgardian mead under his arm. It was about the size of a 2 liter bottle. He places it in the casket. "The Gates of Valhalla are open for you. You died a warrior's death. Enjoy the rewards of it." Thor walks back to his place and looks up at the sky with a smile. The sky is clear and bright.

Pepper steps up next. She carries two roses, a gold and a red rose. She tucks them into his hand. "Things won't be the same without you," she whispers softly. She doesn't care that she's crying. "I wish I could have said goodbye." She walks back to the lineup. Natasha walks over and the two women hug softly.

Tony walks up next, a bottle of wine in one hand and a bottle of scotch in the other. He sets the two bottles in and looks down at the man. "You know, normally I wouldn't admit this but it's not going to be the same without you." He puts his hands in his pockets. "I owe you too. Saved my ass more than once, well indirectly. First you saved Pepper who helped to save me. Then you kept me on task to save my own life." A lone tear ran down his face. "Why'd it have to be you? You kept us from killing each other…Things will never be the same." Tony walks back and Pepper wraps an arm around him kissing his cheek.

Maria Hill walks forward silently. Her face is shrouded by her hair. She's wearing a long black dress. Her eyes are rimmed in red. Her mascara is smeared. She carries three white roses. She tucks them in with the others and rests her hand on his. "You may be gone, but your mission lives on. You brought them together." She stares at the roses. "I'm going to miss you." She walks back and Steve walks over to Maria. He offers her his hand and she takes it before putting her face in his neck to hide the tears. Steve rubs her back softly.

Director Fury walks up and places a book in the casket. "You did good soldier. SHIELD will not be the same without you." Fury backs away and nods to the man presiding over the burial. The man nods to a group of men who close the casket. The men the lower into the earth.

"Rest in peace Agent," Tony says with a smirk.

"Find peace in the afterlife, Son of Coul," Thor echoes.

"Rest in peace Phil Coulson," Fury says finally. The group looks at each other before nodding softly. Happy brings around a glass of wine for each of them. Tony raises his glass in the air.

"To Phil!" Tony toasts. The others voice the same before drinking the wine. They watch the casket as it's buried. Then they went to a shwarma joint at told stories remembering the dearly departed.

* * *

**I know this has been done so many times, but I just wanted to do my own. I miss Phil. To Agent! *holds up a glass of Cherry Pepsi in toast***


End file.
